


scent

by white_em



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Scent Kink, The Force
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_em/pseuds/white_em
Summary: Кайло очень чувствителен к запахам, и это помогает ему лучше узнавать окружающих
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 13





	scent

Весь мир вокруг состоит из запахов.  
На планетах пахнет абсолютно все, и от этого обилия кружится голова. Космос привычнее и роднее как раз из-за того, что точно знаешь, каким на вкус будет воздух во время полета.  
На «Старкиллере» воздух сухой и чистый. В длинных коридорах слабо пахнет дезинфекцией. Около пищеблоков – кофе. Возле спортзалов – пот. Технические и машинные этажи – горячий металл и химия. Уборщики и вентиляция отлажены идеально. Невозможно допустить, чтобы кому-то показалось, что база полна людей. Первым делом – это оружие.  
Если не снимать шлем, то ничего этого и не почувствуешь. В шлеме ты тоже машина, оружие, символ. Но стоит снять его в нужном месте, как обоняние, смешанное с Силой, заполнит мозг вереницами образов и эмоций.  
… Заходишь на мостик, и неприятно бьет в нос от того, как много людей тут отирается. От запаха амуниции охранников в глазах рябит оружейный склад и ряды трехэтажных кроватей. Дешевые теплый кофе и сигареты офицеров, кают-компании, эротические голограммы, ряды данных на экранах, которые нужно собрать в отчеты – совершенно ничего интересного. В отсеке, где чаще всего работали только втроем, с капитаном и генералом, уже интереснее: кофе тут поизысканнее, и он придает тонкому фарфору чашек приятную температуру. Ветхий запах бумаги и кожи – от ценных старых документов и книг, которые иногда бережно перелистываются в поисках вдохновения. В ящике чьего-то стола – фляжка с виски, которую достанут в сложный момент. Жаль, что так много людей бывает вокруг. Кожа, пот, дезинфектор, страх и нервы – концентрат эмоций корабля.  
… Однажды побывал в личной каюте Фазмы. Оба были без шлемов, она объясняла и показывала, как усовершенствовала личный монитор и синхронизировала его с пультом управления. Когда она наклонялась за сплетенными проводами, уловил слабый запах ее волос, а дальше, по цепочке – горячая вода и шампунь с нежным яблочным ароматом, мягкое белое полотенце, и шелк белья, которое прячется под комбинезон и доспех. Из-под дверцы личного отсека слабо тянет шоколадом, а из-за ширмы – постельным бельем, на котором металась во сне молодая женщина, иногда заворачиваясь в кокон от холода, иногда сбрасывая с кровати одеяло из-за жары.   
… Однажды в каюте Хакса обсуждали приказы и туманные намеки Сноука. Сила бурлила, выплескивая видения. С порога чувствуется тщательно вытравливаемый запах табака – дорогого, ароматного. Такую сигарету привычно и аккуратно сворачивают вручную, и потом в облаке дыма сидят на полу под вентиляционным отверстием – без формы – чтобы она не пропиталась запахом. В тщательно спрятанном ящике лежит не только табак, но и бутылка виски, и горький шоколад – маленькие радости для напряженных нервов. В гардеробе корзина для грязного белья набита потными футболками - в спортзале душновато, в наушниках гремит музыка, смотришь в большой иллюминатор. Если не сосредотачиваться, то будет казаться, что бежишь сквозь космос, и невидимый оркестр воспевает твой подвиг. Потом бросить в корзину потную форму (не забыть снова вызвать дроида-прачку!), и раствориться в воде. Из-за двери душевой пахнет мятой и чем-то еще малоузнаваемым, но привычным – густая пена, холодная-горячая-холодная-горячая вода. Жесткие полотенца, мягкий халат, чайная церемония для одного.  
***  
Неожиданная встреча в тесном коридоре – мята, табак, кондиционер для форменной рубашки. Стук крови, прилившей к щекам, белая кожа становится теплее и еле ощутимо пахнет собственным запахом. Быстрый взгляд в глаза.   
Увидел сам себя в зеркале Силы.  
Теплый металл, тяжелая ткань, темные волосы. Кожу просто так не побрить, и он знает об особом лосьоне с древесным запахом, который стоит на полке в душе. О том, как пахнет любимое мыло, и его же кусок лежит в шкафу. Он видел беспорядок на столе. Знал, какой Кайло оставляет след в комнате – и невольно искал его, проходя мимо каюты, рабочего стола, сталкиваясь в коридоре.  
Они стоят непривычно близко. Сила оплетает их и сжимает кольцо. Попробуй прикоснуться.


End file.
